


Sneaking home with paint on our hands

by Coal_burningbright



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, Partners in Crime, Post Season 3, but hs au, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: Lincoln's funeral was three weeks ago but his friends will mourn him a different way
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sneaking home with paint on our hands

Bobbi and Hunter shared a quick kiss under the bridge before she opened her bag.

“Are you sure we should do this?” Hunter asked, he was normally all sparks and fire and bad decisions but this, this was more than breaking rules or putting red noses on the deer crossing signs. This was saying they were bold and bright. This wasn’t running and laughing and collapsing in the hideout with their friends. This was for real, this would make what had happened real.

Mockingbird reached into the bag and pulled out two cans of paint, then another two, then another, lining them up in a row. “Come on, Orion, or are you going to make me do this whole thing myself?”

Hunter signed and reached down to grab the paint. “We both know I’m the better artist.”

They finished in the early hours of the morning, the first rays of sun not quite peeking over the horizon. Bobbi stepped back and let herself take in their art. She let a tear fall too, it wasn’t fair to be sixteen and mourning. Now was supposed to be a game, and Lincoln had always been the one with the future plans. 

Hunter held out the camera, “Want to do the honors?” 

She snapped the picture, knowing this one was more than any of their tags had been. Then they packed their paints up.

The group met at The Playground fourth period, it was really a perfect hideout, once a place for kids to play but now overgrown in the back woods in their small town. There was a decent amount of covered area and they had a fire pit and snacks. They sat in front of a fire now as they snacked, Daisy complaining about her math teacher while Fitz staunchly defended him for reasons no one was quite sure of.

None of them were bad kids, not really. Sure, one could argue the original three, Bobbi, Hunter, and Daisy, had corrupted the pair but they were aching for adventure just as much as everyone else, and besides, it’s not like the school system was good around their parts. Fitz and Jemma were still getting school credits anyway, being smarter than your teachers has several benefits, “independent study” being the chief one. 

One wall in the center was covered with photos of places they’d tagged. Hunter’s constellation, Bobbi’s bird, Daisy’s shockwaves, Jemma’s helix, Fitz’s robot, Mack’s tools, and Lincoln’s lightning bolt. Bobbi missed when it was the seven of them, laughing together, making their murals of all of them. 

Everyone fell silent when Bobbi got up, “I’ll put the photo up but I thought we should see it in person.”

How could anyone disagree?

It was a twenty-minute walk to the wall they had painted, a place Hunter knew wouldn’t be painted over but that was big enough to do the mural justice. 

It was eight feet by eight feet, lightning bolts and stethoscopes and stars. Bobbi had written “Sparky” in large letters in the middle of it, it’s not like people didn’t know who had each codename in town. 

Daisy spoke first, “He had big dreams and he, he was so nice. He would have been a great doctor and it was obvious how much he loved us.” She tugged on the stim necklace Lincoln had bought for her. “I hope it was obvious to him how much we loved him back.” Jemma placed an arm comfortingly around her friend.

Fitz spoke up then too, “Lincoln was smart but he worked for it, he was talented naturally yes but he worked for what he had.” Mack squeezed his boyfriend's arm before opening his own mouth.

“Lincoln was braver than anyone I know, no offense Daisy.” Daisy wiped her teary eyes with a smile. “He gave me the courage to apply to trade school and I know he encouraged everyone here to have a dream.”

They went around like that, a private funeral, a celebration of their friend. Lincoln had shone, had been top of their class, had been funny, and quick, and always there with a helping hand. 

Bobbi hung the picture of the mural front and center in the Playground. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being late, i love may too much :pensive: also sorry for the bad quality, please like anyway.


End file.
